elena_z_avalorufandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Snow Place Like Home
Snow Place Like Home – czterdziesty-czwarty odcinek serialu Elena z Avaloru. Fabuła Podczas strasznej burzy śnieżnej, stworzonej przez Victora i Carlę Delgado, Elena próbuje podtrzymać wszystkich na duchu przed Świętami. Streszczenie Po powrocie z Nueva Vista, Elena i jej rodzina szykują się do Świąt. W Wigilię, Esteban szuka pod choinką swoich prezentów i znajduje jeden, i przyłapuje go Elena. Elena zabiera Estebanowi prezent i chowa go pod choinką, żeby ten go jutro wyjął. W tej chwili przychodzą Izabela, Francisco i Luisa, którzy życzą Wesołych (prawie) Świąt. Luisa mówi Elenie, że ta wygląda pięknie w swojej świątecznej sukni, i ta mówi, że chciała być w świątecznym nastroju. Izabela znajduje prezent i Elena jej mówi, że ona jest tak samo zła, jak Esteban. Izabela natomiast mówi, że to prezent dla Cristiny, który ma wraz z dziadkami dzisiaj jej przywieźć. Elena pyta się siostry i dziadków, czy oni wrócą na Wigilię, i Luisa odpowiada, że tak. Elena wzdycha z ulgą, ponieważ po wszystkim, co przeszli przez ten rok z powodu Shuriki, chce jedynie spędzić Święta ze swoją rodziną. Wkrótce potem Izabela, Francisco i Luisa odjeżdżają karocą do wioski Cristiny. Chwilę później, ktoś puka do drzwi. Myśląc, że jej siostra i dziadkowie zmienili zdanie, Elena otwiera drzwi, za którymi są Naomi i Mateo, którzy przynieśli prezenty dla niej, jej rodziny i Gabego. Naomi i Mateo pytają się Eleny, czy Gabe już wrócił. Elena mówi przyjaciołom, że Gabe nadal ściga Victora i Carlę. Naomi mówi Elenie, że będzie dziwnie w Święta bez Gabego. Elena mówi przyjaciołom, że też tęskni za Gabem, jednocześnie mając nadzieję, że Gabe ma się dobrze, gdziekolwiek on jest. Tymczasem, lecąc na Jagunach, Gabe i jego oddział ścigają Victora i Carlę, którzy próbują uciec na Rubinie i Vestii. Pościg ciągnie się aż do mostu pomiędzy Avalorem i Cordobą. Victor każe Rubinowi przyśpieszyć, nazywając go bestią. Rubin przypomina Victorowi, że ma imię. Vestia natomiast dodaje, że Gabe i jego oddział nie ścigają jej i jej brata, tylko Delgadosów. Chcąc zgubić Gabego i jego oddział, Victor tworzy ogromną burzę śnieżną. Gabe, jego oddział i Jaguny nie dają rady latać przez zamieć, więc lądują, żeby z ziemi dokończyć pościg. Delgadosom udaje się zgubić Gabego i jego oddział dzięki śnieżycy, która rozprzestrzenia się po całym Avalorze. Naomi i Mateo zamierzają już wrócić do domu, gdy nagle wraz z Eleną słyszą jakieś dźwięki z zewnątrz. Gdy Elena, Naomi i Mateo otwierają drzwi, zaskakuje ich zamieć, która ich więzi wewnątrz pałacu. Esteban martwi się o to, jak Izabela i dziadkowie wrócą w takich warunkach. Naomi i Mateo martwią się również o to, jak wrócą do domu. Chcąc pocieszyć kuzyna i przyjaciół, Elena postanawia rozegrać z nimi bitwę na śnieżki, ale oni odmawiają, ponieważ jest za zimno. Elena więc robi dla kuzyna i przyjaciół Ponche Navideno. Naomi i Mateo od razu lubią Ponche Navideno, ale Esteban nie chce go wypić bez tamales babci. Elena mówi kuzynowi, że zrobią tamales, jak babcia wróci. Esteban ponuro pyta, kiedy babcia wróci. Elena mówi Estebanowi, że ma dla niego niespodziankę. Esteban mówi, że nie interesuje go to, ale Elena mówi mu, że to świąteczne poszukiwanie skarbów. Esteban, Naomi i Mateo zgadzają się na to i Elena wybiega z kuchni, i wraca po jakimś czasie z pierwszą wskazówką, gdzie jest ukryty prezent. Przetłumaczona z angielskiego wskazówka brzmi: "W tym miejscu spotkania końce się nie spotykają. Nowatorskie podejście ujawni twoją ucztę.". Naomi zgaduje, że miejsce spotkania mówi o pokoju Wielkiej Rady, a tamtejszy stół jest pół-okrągły, przez co jego końce się nie spotykają. Esteban, Naomi i Mateo natychmiast biegną do pokoju Wielkiej Rady i szukają prezentu. Naomi znajduje prezent, który był schowany za książkami w regale, i prezentem są ciastka Dulce. Mateo szybko traci nastrój, bo to jedzenie przypomina mu dom z piernika, który robił z mamą na Święta. Naomi i Esteban również się załamują z powodu tego, że nie spędzają Świąt z rodziną. Widząc, jak jej kuzyn i przyjaciele są smutni, Elena postanawia wspólnie z nimi udekorować salon. Elena, Esteban, Naomi i Mateo skończyli dekorować salon ozdobami. Jednak ubrana choinka szybko się przekrzywia. Mateo ze smutkiem robi dom z piernika, który jest podobny do jego domu, i ciastko podobne do jego mamy. Esteban szybko zjada ciastko podobne do Rafy. Gdy Mateo protestuje, Esteban broni się, mówiąc, że musi coś zjeść, skoro nie może zjeść tamales babci. W tej chwili ktoś puka do drzwi i Esteban uważa, że Izabela i dziadkowie wrócili. Gdy Esteban otwiera drzwi, za nimi jest tylko Luna, która przyniosła Elenie owoce na Święta. Elena pyta się Luny, czy ona zostanie na Wigilię. Luna mówi, że musi już wracać do Gwieździstej Doliny z powodu śnieżycy. Jednak śnieżyca nie pozwala Lunie wychodzić. Luna zaplątała się w ozdoby choinkowe przez śnieżycę i Mateo pomaga jej się uwolnić za pomocą zaklęcia. Luna pyta się Mateo, dlaczego on nie użyje czarów, by powstrzymać zamieć. Mateo zastanawia się, dlaczego na to nie wpadł. Esteban zgadza się z tym, pytając Mateo, dlaczego na to nie wpadł, i zaciąga go do pracowni. Gdy Mateo szuka zaklęcia w Kodeksie Maru, Esteban go pośpiesza. Mateo znajduje odpowiednie zaklęcie, ale zauważa w księdze, że aby rzucić zaklęcie, musi dwukrotnie uderzyć w tamboritę. Esteban zaciąga Mateo do pracy. Esteban zaciąga Mateo na zewnątrz i każe mu rzucić zaklęcie. Mateo więc rzuca zaklęcie. Niestety, zaklęcie jedynie pogarsza śnieżycę. Gabe, jego oddział i Jaguny nie dają rady przejść przez rzeczywiście ostrą zamieć i idą do pobliskiej jaskini, żeby tam przeczekać śnieżną burzę. Ostra zamieć dosięga również Delgadosów, Rubina i Vestię, utrudniając im lot. Victor znowu przezywa Rubina. Mając już dosyć tego, że są przez nich źle traktowani, odkąd z nimi współpracują, Rubin i Vestia porzucają Victora i Carlę, zostawiając ich w samym środku śnieżycy. Carla gniewa się na tatę, że on do tego doprowadził. Victor mówi córce, że to bez znaczenia, bo już są blisko celu i resztę drogi mogą przejść piechotą. Carla skręca kostkę, co uniemożliwia jej pójście dalej. Victor więc bierze Carlę na ramiona i niesie córkę przez resztę drogi. Carla pokazuje tacie, że są już blisko ich domu. Wchodząc do środka, Victor i Carla zauważają rozpalony kominek, co znaczy, że ktoś był w ich domu. Tymczasem w pałacu, widząc, jak jej kuzyn i przyjaciele są jeszcze bardziej zdołowani, Elena postanawia wspólnie z nimi zrobić tamales. Podczas przeczekania śnieżnej burzy w jaskini, Miguel i Andres są załamani, że jednak nie wrócą na Święta. Gabe podnosi swoich żołnierzy na duchu, mówiąc im, iż to, że spędzą Wigilię w jaskini i z dala od bliskich, nie znaczy, że nie mogą świętować, i wszyscy razem obchodzą Święta, udając jednocześnie, że ich krakersy to bunuelos, a woda to Ponche Navideno. Tymczasem w pałacu, Elena, Esteban, Naomi i Mateo zaczynają robić tamales. Chcąc teraz zjeść tamales, Esteban pośpiesza wszystkich. Gdy Esteban prosi o kłębek sznurka, Luna się nim bawi. Mając już dosyć, Esteban wrzuca wszystko bez sznurka do garnka i wszystko się topi. Gdy Luna biegnie za sznurkiem, strąca Estebana, Naomi i Mateo, przez co oni upuszczają miskę z ciastem, którym Elena obrywa w twarz. Esteban, Naomi, Mateo i Luna obwiniają siebie nawzajem. Esteban potem obwinia Elenę za to, że namówiła do zrobienia tamales niedoświadczone osoby. Elena mówi kuzynowi i przyjaciołom, że przez cały dzień próbowała ich pocieszyć, ale oni tego nawet nie zauważyli, po czym obraża się na nich i wychodzi. Esteban obwinia Naomi, Mateo i Lunę za zniszczenie Elenie Świąt. Naomi, Mateo i Luna bronią się, wściekle mówiąc Estebanowi, że on ich pośpieszał, a przez cały dzień był on bardzo ponury i się rządził. Naomi wściekle pyta się Estebana, czy on myśli o kimś innym, niż o sobie. Esteban mówi, że myśli o swoich dziadkach i o Izabeli, ponieważ martwi się o nich od początku zamieci. Naomi przypomina Estebanowi, że Izabela i dziadkowie pojechali tylko do wioski Cristiny. Esteban natomiast mówi Naomi, Mateo i Lunie, że przez zamieć stracił swoich rodziców, i opowiada im smutną historię: Kiedy Esteban był chłopcem, młodszym od Izabeli, jego rodzice wypłynęli w rejs po oceanie. Esteban błagał rodziców, by nie pojechali, bo miał złe przeczucie, ale nie słuchali. Nagle nad Morzami Północnymi rozpętała się burza śnieżna, przez którą statek, którym płynęli rodzice Estebana, zatonął. Niestety, nikt nie przeżył. Esteban mówi, że Elena, Izabela i dziadkowie są jedyną rodziną, jaka mu została. Naomi, Mateo i Luna współczują Estebanowi. Luna natomiast mówi Estebanowi, że on ma nadal rodzinę w pałacu, a on wraz z nimi wszystkimi dobrze tej rodziny nie traktował. Słysząc słowa Luny, Esteban, Naomi i Mateo czują się źle i Luna im mówi, że są winni Elenie przeprosiny. Esteban natomiast mówi przyjaciołom, że są Elenie winni znacznie więcej. Gdy Elena ze smutkiem gra na gitarze, ktoś puka do niej do drzwi. Gdy Elena otwiera drzwi, zastaje tam wózek z herbatą i również kartkę z zagadką. Przetłumaczona z angielskiego zagadka brzmi: "Kiedy twoi przyjaciele sprawili, że jesteś smutna, zwykłe przepraszam po prostu nie da rady, więc oto dla ciebie poszukiwanie skarbów. Z tyłu jest twoja pierwsza wskazówka.". Elena czyta z tyłu kartki wskazówkę od Mateo. Przetłumaczona z angielskiego wskazówka brzmi: "Zacząłem swoją ścieżkę magii, gdzie dopasowanie mojej nowej szaty było tragiczne.". Elena przypomina sobie, że wręczyła Mateo jego szatę, kiedy mianowała go nadwornym magiem, w sali tronowej i znajduje tam łyżkę ze wskazówką od Naomi. Przetłumaczona z angielskiego wskazówka brzmi: "Kiedy nadszedł czas na moją wielką imprezę, pomogłaś mi zrobić większy plusk. Tutaj nauczyłam się tańczyć i zmieniłam się w gogusia.". Przypominając sobie, że to miało miejsce w komnacie muzycznej, Elena znajduje tam fartuch ze wskazówką od Estebana. Przetłumaczona z angielskiego wskazówka brzmi: "Kiedy byłem chory i utknąłem w łóżku bez siły, aby podnieść głowę, przyniosłaś mi zupę z tutaj położonej i oczyściłaś symptomy tego kanclerza.". Zgadując, o czym mówi wskazówka, Elena biegnie do kuchni i zastaje tam Estebana, Naomi, Mateo i Lunę, którzy chcą wszystko jej wynagrodzić, robiąc z nią tamales, i, współpracując, wszyscy robią tamales. Esteban przeprasza za swoje zachowanie i za to, że pośpieszał Elenę, Naomi i Mateo. Mateo przypomina sobie, że jego zaklęcie nie zadziałało, bo Esteban go pośpieszał. Wychodząc na zewnątrz, Mateo czyta w Kodeksie Maru, że rzucając zaklęcie, musi uderzyć w tamboritę po każdym słowie, po czym zdaje sobie sprawę, że zaklęcie nie zadziałało, bo się śpieszył i za szybko uderzył w tamboritę. Mateo więc powoli rzuca zaklęcie i udaje mu się skutecznie przerwać burzę śnieżną. Elena jest dumna z Mateo, że on uratował Święta. Elena potem mówi przyjaciołom, że oni mogą już wrócić do domu. Mateo mówi Elenie, że tak naprawdę nie śpieszy mu się do domu. Naomi natomiast mówi, że nie wyjdzie z pałacu, jeśli nie dostanie dokładki tamales. Esteban mówi, że żadna rodzina nie może być rozdzielona w Święta, i sugeruje, żeby Naomi i Mateo zaprosili swoje rodziny do pałacu, by wspólnie obchodzić Święta. Elena popiera pomysł Estebana. Widząc, jak śnieg przestaje padać, Gabe, jego oddział i Jaguny wychodzą z jaskini i wznawiają pościg za Delgadosami. Izabela, Francisco i Luisa wracają do domu, gdzie zastają Elenę i Estebana z Naomi i jej rodzicami, Mateo i jego mamą, i Luną. Esteban przytula Izabelę i dziadków na powitanie. Luisa czuje tamales, po czym je zauważa i ich próbuje. Luisa mówi Elenie, że tamales smakują tak, jak ją uczyła. Wszyscy wznoszą toast za Elenę, która trzymała ich w świątecznym nastroju, i śpiewają świąteczną piosenkę. Podczas śpiewania, Elena, Naomi i Mateo wiedzą, że pomimo, iż nie ma z nimi Gabego, obchodzi on razem z nimi Święta w ich sercach, i liczą na jego bezpieczny powrót. Tymczasem, gdy Victor i Carla ogrzewają się przy kominku, do ich domu wchodzi zakapturzona kobieta. Widząc intruza, Victor i Carla szykują swoje tambority do ataku. Kobieta, która okazuje się być malvago, wyciąga swoją tamboritę i celuje nią w Victora i Carlę. Patrząc na tego, kogo ma zaatakować, kobieta zdejmuje kaptur i uśmiecha się. Carla rozpoznaje kobietę, która jest jej mamą. Gdy Carla przytula się z mamą, Victor jest bardzo zaskoczony na widok dawno niewidzianej żony. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Elena i jej rodzina, Turnerowie i Mateo wrócili do Avaloru. * Gabe kontynuuje pościg za Delgadosami. * Rubin i Vestia zrywają współpracę z Victorem i Carlą. * Esteban wyjawia, jak stracił swoich rodziców. * Victor i Carla wracają do swojego domu, a tam ponownie spotykają Ash (żonę Victora i mamę Carli), która również jest malvago. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie * Księżniczka Elena * Kanclerz Esteban * Naomi Turner * Mateo de Alva * Luna * Victor Delgado * Carla Delgado * Gabe Nunez Pozostali bohaterowie * Księżniczka Izabela * Francisco Flores * Luisa Flores * Błysk * Armando Gutierrez * Higgins * Miguel Leon * Andres Sosa * Rubin * Vestia * Daniel Turner * Scarlett Turner * Rafa de Alva * Ash Delgado * Cristina (wspomniana) * Księżniczka Marisa (obraz; wspomniana) * Książę Marzel (obraz; wspomniany) * Król Pescoro (obraz; wspomniany) * Królowa Camila (obraz; wspomniana) * Ojciec Estebana (wspomniany) * Matka Estebana (wspomniana) * Król Raul (obraz) * Królowa Lucia (obraz) * Królewski służący * Królewscy strażnicy * Jaguny Piosenki * Home for Navidad – Elena * Hearts Full of Cheer – Elena i jej rodzina, Naomi i jej rodzice, Mateo i jego mama, Luna, Armando i Higgins Nawiązania do poprzednich wydarzeń * Izabela zaprzyjaźniła się z Cristiną w odcinku "Święta". * Elena poznała Syreny w odcinku "Syreni śpiew". * W poprzednim odcinku, "Finding Zuzo", Gabe poprosił o pozwolenie na poszukiwania Delgadosów, których nie udało się złapać w odcinku "Syreni śpiew". * Most Bienvenido został zbudowany w odcinku "A Lava Story". * Delgadosi stali się malvagos w odcinku "Wyścig po berło". * Rubinowi i Vestii pozostało współpracować z Delgadosami w odcinku "Syreni śpiew". * Mateo znalazł Kodeks Maru w odcinku "Zaczarowani". * Gabe awansował na kapitana w odcinku "Klątwa El Guapo". * Mateo stał się nadwornym magiem w odcinku "Zaczarowani". * Elena urządziła przyjęcie dla Naomi, która na tę okazję uczyła się tańczyć i której charakter na krótki czas się zmienił na gorsze z powodu przyjęcia, w odcinku "Nieskazitelna Naomi". * Elena opiekowała się Estebanem, kiedy on był chory, w odcinku "Czarodziejskie maski". Ciekawostki * Elena czyta tytuł odcinka. * Jest to drugi świąteczny odcinek serialu, po odcinku "Święta". Naomi mówi w tym odcinku, że tegoroczne Święta nie będą takie same bez Gabego, sugerując, że poza ekranem miało miejsce więcej Świąt. * Jest to ostatni odcinek, który miał premierę w 2018 roku. * W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy pojawia się żona Victora i mama Carli, Ash Delgado. * To pierwszy odcinek z udziałem Błyska albo Luny, w którym nie pojawia się Monsun. * To pierwszy raz, kiedy wspomniano rodziców Estebana. * Odcinek ten pokazuje współczującą stronę Victora, któremu bardzo zależy na dobrym samopoczuciu Carli. * Morał: Święta to czas, żeby go dobrze spędzić z ukochanymi osobami, ale również trzymać tych, którzy nie mogą być z wami, w waszych sercach. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 2